Mistakable Signs Death the kid Drabble Series
by TheDarkestInsanities
Summary: Some signs are easy to read and understand while other may confused you. Death The KidXOC kidOC kid/oc kiddOC kiddXOC kidd/OC
1. Staring

It was the afternoon when the DWMA students burst from the building to hang out with there friends. Kana and her friends decided to unwind and go shopping after another one of Stein's _'amazing'_ classes. As they were walking together sharing _the_ _latest_ gossip they were closing in on the basketball courts where Death the Kid and his friends were playing.

"I can't believe Black Star! He is so annoyingly loud! How does Tsubaki put up with him?" Kana's friend, Nina, yelled harshly in frustration.

"Oh come on. I think he's kind of cute..." Amanda, Kana's other friend, said calmly while blushing a light pink.

"Awwwwww how cute! You love Black Star you love Black Star!" The brunette teased her now red made the three stop walking. Nina laughed then stopped while a blush of her own crept upon her face. Confused, the emerald eyed girl followed where her friend's eyes were pointed at and found out what attracted her attention. The self proclaimed coolest guy EVER, Soul, was playing basketball shirtless.

"Hahaha close your mouth before you start to drool!"

Nina blinked a few times. "Wha? Shut up Kana that's not- oh my gosh Kana! Kids staring at you!"

She flicked her green eyes in the direction Nina jerked her head and true enough Kid was staring at her causing a dark red to spread across her face.

"Awwwwwwww! Kana and Kid sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Ah! Shut up! They might hear you!" She whispered as she started pushing her friends down the street while they continued continued to stare at the place Kana had once been.

"Yo Kid! You ok?"

His white haired friend snapped out of his trance, "Hmm? Oh yes I'm quite alright."

Once the game started back up Kid couldn't help but think back to Kana's face. There had been a small pimple on cheek and when she turned in his direction he caught the sight of another pimple on the other cheek. Death the Kid let out a sigh of happiness.

_Oh symmetry, how I love you so!_


	2. Winking

Kana sat at a table in the library studying for the upcoming exam. The exam was only a few days away and she wanted to study as much as she could. The brunette meister was confident that she that she would pass but still wanted some reassurance. Not many people were present so it was quieter than it would normally be so when she head footsteps coming towards her Kana looked up in curiousity only to meet eyes with Death the female meister quickly snapped her head back down towards her book once one of the young shinigami's eyes jerked closed then opened again. Sadly she didn't keep her head up long enough to see him do the same thing with his other eye. He wasn't winking at her, only blinking so see the symmetry on both sides of the blushing female. She hadn't noticed but she had four books on both sides of her that all just happened to be one color. Her hair also framed her face evenly and the book she currently happened to be studying was opened in the middle.

_Kyaa~! Isn't symmetry beautiful?_


	3. Hair Playing

After a long and tedious day at the DWMA, Kid and Kana decided they wanted to be away from their friends and just spend the rest of the day together at the park. Kana had finally gotten up the courage to ask Kid out and to her suprise he jumped at the chance. When they got there Kana asked how Kid's recent mission went. As the young shinigami went on about his latest adventure he felt a hand go through his hair. Kana was messing with his hair. At fist he thought nothing of it until he thought about the stripes in this hair.

_Nooo! Don't look at them my angel they're hideous! _He screeched in his head and ran away leaving his confused girlfriend behind. The brunette blinked a couple of times in the direction Kid peeled off into. While he was talking she noticed a leaf stuck in his hair. With little effort she picked it out but then her boyfriend ran. After blinking a few more times she got up and walked off in the direction he disappeared in.

_Was it something I said?_


	4. Lip Biting

"Kana?"

Upon hearing her name, the brunette meister snapped out her thoughts. She blinked a few times before turning towards the young shinigami meister in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Concern dripped from his words as Kid voiced his worry. His girlfriend had been staring off while biting her lip. Why was she biting her lip? He had no clue but he noticed that when she stared off it was in his direction. Had he done something to upset her? The young female shook her her head a couple of times.

"Yeah I'm fine Kid. You worry too much." She said with a smile then stared off again. She couldn't help but feel like she forgot something.

_Did I turn the lights off before I left today?_

Kid started listing things off in his head that lip biting could signify. After awhile he stopped at one that set his face ablaze.

_D-does she want m-me to K-K-K-K-KISS HER? _

The young shinigami glanced at his girlfriend once more before his eyes lit up and grinned madly, glomping her and pressing his lips against hers. Kana blinked a few times completely befuddled.

_Huh?_


End file.
